roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effects/Boons
Boons are effects that support the caster, and their allies. Healing Healing is a boon type that heals the caster in any way. Some of the spells might heal the caster's party members as well. Leeching Leeching (popularly known as lifestealing) is a healing-type boon that heals the caster, while damaging opponents. The amount of healing the user gains may depend on the damage they deal. Spells that use this boon include: * Vine (10 hp per ?) * Spore Bombs (10 hp per shot) * SONAR Quake (if the ring reaches you after bouncing back) (30 hp) * Deprived Eradication (? hp per ?) * Horrifying Heads (8 hp per shot) * Nightmare (8 hp per shot) * Rainbowifier Maximizer (cyan bullets) (? hp per shot) * Disorder Ignition (10 per pulse) * Slime Buddies (slimes that will come to opponents, 11 hp for each slime each pulse) Regeneration Regeneration is a healing-type boon that consecutively heals the caster in small, but fair, numbers. Spells that use this boon include: * Nature's Blessing (heals all party members in radius, 10 heal per 1/2 sec) * Gleaming Harmony (heals you for 13 per 1/2 sec and 10 for party members in radius) * Blue Arson (heals 10 per 1/2 sec for every party member and yourself in the fire) * Angelic Aura (only you, 4 per 1/2 sec) * Arcane Guardian (25 per 1/2 sec?) * Slime Buddies (slimes that will come to you, 10 hp for each slime each pulse) Nullification Nullification is a boon type that prevents the caster from receiving damage and/or certain conditions. Damage Reduction Damage Reduction is a nullification-type boon that heavily buffs the user's defense, making them take little to even no damage. They also deal damage in unique ways to opponents around them. Spells that use this boon include: * Spiky Shield (activates instantly, hits all opponents that touch the shield) * Crystal Armament (activates after a second, sprays projectiles at all opponents) * Reaper's Lament (encased) * Angelic Aura (transforming) Shock Absorption Shock Absorption is a nullification-type boon that prevents the caster from being immobilized. Spells that use this boon include: * Inertia (jump increased as well) * Combustion (for this case, it blocks all projectiles in general) Fireproof Fireproof is a nullification-type boon that makes the caster immune to burn effects. Spells that use this boon include: * Flame Body (immune to only Fire Burn damage, also immune to the flames from Hell's Core) Indestructibility Indestructibility is a nullification-type boon that makes the caster immune/invulnerable to anything. Spells that use this boon include: * Virtual Zone Boost Boost is a boon type that amplifies a certain aspect of the caster. Defense Boost Defense Boost is a boost-type boon that amplifies the caster's defense. Examples include: * Rock Armor(slows you down as well) Speed Boost Speed Boost is a boost-type boon that amplifies the caster's speed. Spells that use this boon include: * Reaper's Lament (freed from encasement) * Flame Body (only when attacks hit or when you take damage) * Angelic Aura (turns flips into teleportation alongside speed boost) * Spectral Embodiment (slight speed boost, only while invisible) Other Boons Boons that don't fit in any category are the following. Slime Manipulation Slime Manipulation is a boon of no boon type that makes the caster summons or convert spells into living slime, spells that include this boon is in the following: * Most spells of Slime: ** Splitting Slime ** Slime Buddies ** Absorbing Slime (when a projectile hits you and reflects the spell by making it like Sticky Barrage) ** King Slime Cloning Cloning is a boon of no boon type that makes the caster summons clones of their own to assist them. Spells that use this boon include: * Trichotomy * Illusive Atake Invisibility Invisibility is a boon of no boon type that makes the caster completely invisible. Spells that use this boon include: * Spectral Embodiment Spell Reflection Spell Reflection is a boon of no boon type that reflects incoming projectiles. Spells that use this boon include * Gravital Globe (only reflects projectiles like Great Fire Blast except Divine Arrow and reflects mini-projectiles like Water Stream but not Quill Daggers) Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics